1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a tester for testing whether an optical detector that optically detects characteristics of biochemical samples operates normally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In microfluidics, microfluidic apparatuses generally include a chamber containing a small amount of fluid, a channel through which the fluid may flow, and a valve controlling the flow of the fluid. A bio-chip may perform tests including biochemical reactions on a small chip. In particular, when a lab-on-a-chip is used, a series of processes may be performed on a chip.
In order to convey the fluid in the microfluidic apparatus, a driving pressure is required. The driving pressure may be a capillary pressure or a pressure generated by an additional pump. Recently, in newly introduced disk type microfluidic apparatuses, the fluid is driven by centrifugal force generated by rotating the disk type microfluidic apparatus on which chambers and channels are arranged. The disc type microfluidic apparatus is referred to as a lab compact disc (CD) or a lab-on-a-CD.
Results of biochemical tests performed by the disc type microfluidic apparatus, for example, immunoassay test or deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) test, may be detected using an optical detector. However, if the optical detector operates abnormally, the test results are not reliable. For example, when the optical detector cannot measure the intensity of light emitted from a certain chamber of the microfluidic apparatus, or the light intensity is not measured accurately, the test results are not reliable. However, since a test device to easily check the operating reliability of the optical detector has not been developed, checking the normal operation of the optical detector is time-consuming and expensive. On the other hand, when the test results are detected without testing the operation of the optical detector, the test results are not reliable.